


His Friend

by Florafionpetals



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: As a younger child, Milo is known to keep himself isolated from others for their safety... However, things get a bit hard for him when Melissa comes into his life and makes a big change within him SONGFIC





	

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic featuring His Theme from Undertale. The moments inbetween the lyrics are moments that take place some time after Milo and Melissa officially become close friends. Each moment is based on the lyrics as you read ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the story ;) -Florafionpetals

**Lyric guide for near ending;**

_Italics_ **\- Milo**

_**Bold italic**_ **\- Melissa**

* * *

 

"Blowing bubbles after the rain is fun isn't it Milo?"

A nine-year old Melissa Chase, happily talked to the said boy beside her as they watched her freshly blown bubbles float by. Each reflecting the slowly peeking sun's light making them appear colourful.

Milo didn't crane his head up but his eyes followed the bubbles as they floated away from them. "Yeah, it's fun I guess," was his soft reply, just in time for the bubbles to pop as if him speaking seemed to throw invisible spikes at them.

The boy sighed and looked down at the yellow boots he wore for the weather. It's been a week since Melissa first came into his class and things changed drastically. The happy and loyal girl didn't know it but all of this is hurting the kid inside.

As a Murphy and carrier of the Extreme Heriditary Murphy's Law condition, Milo is typically a living and walking jinx carrying bad luck wherever he goes. Because of that, Milo is socially insecure and refuses to make friends or social contact with any of the kids in his class in fear of having his bad luck affect them whether with pain or worse; costing their lives.

And the schoolkids never really liked Milo either. Bradley Nicholson especially despises him and badmouths about him to the others so they could stay away from him, calling it "Valuing your Life".

Now, Milo's lone days are _over._

Melissa Chase came into Jefferson County Elementary School and she definitely made a big impact on Milo's life.

For some reason, Milo was the first of the class Melissa set her eyes upon as a friend and as the days went by, the boy found himself having the girl sit next to him all the time and being a chatterbox towards him. To top it off, Melissa isn't afraid of him. _Even a bit_. Everyday, she would be waiting for him at school and greet him with a grin that showed pure happiness.

He doesn't mind her hanging with him all the time. He was just worried for her wellbeing. He's a jinx. Anything that can go wrong will, even to Melissa. Thoughts of fear never stopped swirling in his mind. Melissa is in big danger around him, so in case of anything, the boy decided to keep it cool and do what he can to _protect_ her. To protect her from his cyclone of calamity.

Today was the last day of 4th grade and Melissa is still sincerely sticking with him. Of course, a rainshower occured earlier which explains why the two wore raincoats and boots to school today. At noontime when they're dismissed, Melissa wanted to stay at the school soccer field for a little longer to blow some bubbles to which Milo as usual, hesitantly agreed.

They were sitting on the benches when Melissa was having fun while he watches her with sadness and at the same time, realisation mixed with curiosity. The longer he watched her, he started to realise that for the whole of 4th grade, he's been living with Melissa seeing him as a friend while he himself, doesn't know the true reason why. He could have asked her but….couldn't due to obvious reasons.

"Melissa?"

Hearing her name, Melissa froze and looked at Milo, noticing the glum look in his eyes. Something she often sees in him but this time, she sees more sadness than the usual gloom. But hearing him speak made her adrenaline and concern rise knowing that Milo tends to only speak up when something's off.

"Yes Milo? I'm listening," The girl tilted her head to the side as the boy inched closer to her. Milo inhaled deeply and faced his classmate. "I wanted to ask you a question…" he gulped and returned to topic at hand.

"Are you afraid of me?"

The question made Melissa perk up and widen her eyes. "Afraid of you?" She laughed and happily hugged the boy; not minding the boy cringing in her grasp. "Of course not dummy! Why would I be afraid of you?"

"I was just asking!" Milo hastily added and sighed, lowering his head after freeing himself from the girl's hold. "You're not afraid of me," He looked at Melissa with watery eyes. "Is that why you won't leave me alone? You're not afraid of me? And my condition?"

To this, the ginger-haired girl quickly shook her head, her eyes shut as she laughed a laugh of disbelief that Milo even thought of a thing like that. "You big dummy!" Melissa cried as she hugged Milo again while laughing in tears. "I'm not afraid of you because of that! I'm not afraid of you because you're my best friend! That's why!"

Her answer made a twig snap in Milo's mind.

_He's Melissa's best friend?! No! This can't happen!_

"I-I'm your best friend?" Milo suddenly found himself crying as he spoke. "W-Why?! I'm a dangerous Murphy! You shouldn't even be friends with me in the first place!" He cried in anguish as he tried to break free, but Melissa's grip on him only grew tighter to prevent him from doing so. His voice grew softer and raspier from sobbing. "I-I don't want to hurt you Melissa…" he sobbed. "But you're making it hard for me to not to!"

"Don't say that Milo!" Melissa firmly spoke as she grabbed both of Milo's hands tightly; tears also evident in her blue eyes as a smile formed at the corners of her lips as she spoke. "Don't you get it Milo? You're my best friend because I really like you! I don't care if you're dangerous just because everyone says so-!"

A loud crash sounded as a frisbee hit a trashcan and then rebounded back into the sky hitting a poor bird.

Melissa growled and then glared at a couple of boys responsible. "Can't you see we're talking here?!" She barked angrily as the two scampered away in fear. Rolling her eyes and turning back to Milo with sympathy in her eyes. "As I was saying, Milo, I don't care what everyone else says about you. I don't even care about your condition affecting others and whatnot," She placed her hand on Milo's cheek to wipe his tears away.

"What I do care about is the fact that you try your best to keep everyone safe from whatever happens and that you haven't got any friends for the sake of it. You impressed me Milo, but I find it sad that you're alone all the time. Alone with nobody to talk or play with you. Nobody to sit with you at recess and nobody to share your feelings with." She hugged Milo tightly as her own tears slid down her cheeks. "I haven't got any friends myself ever since my daddy and I moved here from our old town. Bradley and the others are too cranky and I don't like them because they're being mean and cowardly around you!"

Milo's lower lip trembled as he took in his friend's words. Out of all the kids in his school days, Melissa was the first to be sincere with him. And just like him, she too is friendless. She really wants him to be her friend. And he... could he be feeling the same about her? As far as he knew, Melissa has helped him a lot as a loyal friend and he, in her eyes, benefits as a trustworthy pal she can hang out and talk with when the chips are down.

Melissa wants him... and he wanted her as well.

He finally had his first friend for real.

A friend who would stand by him.

A friend he must keep safe at all costs.

He found himself reaching out for her hand and standing up; exchanging a weak but sincere smile of happiness for the first time in ages. "Melissa?" He asked again, this time, with a tint of delight in his tone. "Yep?" The girl eagerly replied. Milo squeezed Melissa's hand in his.

"Will you be my best friend? Forever?"

The question melted Melissa'a heart and she quickly gripped her friend's hands. "For all eternity!" Melissa happily squealed and was about to stand, only to slip on a puddle and slide into Milo; the two ending up on the wet floor. The two exchanged looks of surprise before laughing happily. "You saved my bottom!" Melissa giggled as she stood up. "Sorry you had to be the pillow!" Milo stood up giggling. "I am always the pillow whenever someone falls down!" He nuzzled Melissa happily. "And I'd gladly be the pillow for my best friend when she falls down!"

"Oh thank you my knight!" Melissa curtsied and then linked arms with Milo. "Let's go to my house! Daddy makes the best cocoa on rainy days!" "Okay!" Milo agreed happily as the two started to walk away from the soccer field with Milo smiling brightly throughout…

_Leave me be_

_Say goodbye_

_You can't help, why must you try?_

Thunder clashed and raindrops started to grow heavier. With quick response, Milo picked up an umbrella from his bag and held it over both him and Melissa as she huddled close to him for cover.

_Why must you stay with me?_

_Your battle's won_

_Go with your family_

At the Chase home, Mr Chase smiled as he watched his daughter and Milo sip their cocoa after a fresh shower. "It's nice to have you here Milo!" He ruffled the Murphy's hair. "And it's the first time you visited too!" Milo smiled at the man. "Thanks for letting me come over and stay till later Mr Chase!" He thanked gratefully. "My parents aren't at home till evening but they're coming to pick me up!" He turned to Melissa and the two giggled. "And I have a lot to catch up on now that we have vacation in our hands!"

_**It's not fair to be alone, after what you've been through** _

_**So let me ease your pain, please let me stay with you,** _

"Skiddley Whiffers! Woohoo!" Melissa happily rejoiced as she rang the bell of the silly boardgame. Milo groaned and pretended to be disappointed. "Why do you always win in Skiddley Whiffers?! It's not fair!" When he cried that out, the lights suddenly fused and went out, leaving the place dark. "Uh-oh…" Melissa tried to feel for a flashlight but Milo beat her to it; the room now lit up dimly. "Brought this just in case we can't reach for any lights! I knew it would come in handy!" Melissa giggled and folded her arms amusingly. "Touche…"

_**I'll continue to reach out** _

_**I won't abandon you** _

_**DETERMINATION fuels me, to keep trying to save you** _

"Milo! Are you sure you're okay?!" Melissa tried not to laugh as she watched Milo trying to hold on to his horse as it bucked madly trying to kick a bee away. "I've been better!" Milo responded and screamed as the horse bucked strongly and sent him flying to a bale of hay. Melissa winced but managed to snap a picture with a giggle. "That's a keeper to my book!" She chuckled.

_I don't deserve your mercy_

_**FIGHTing won't solve anything, forgiveness isn't easy** _

"Milo?" Bradley spoke up one day when all the students gathered at the park for their elementary graduation picnic. Milo looked up from munching his sandwich. "Hm?" He mumbled through his full mouth. Bradley turned away with his hands behind his back. "I just wanted to apologise..." He admitted softly. "I've been a big jerk to you for a long time. I thought it wouldn't be right moving up to middle school without settling conflicts..." He looked at Milo hopefully. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Milo simply smiled and the two shook hands. "Apology accepted Brad!" He assured and suddenly, a pistachio pie flew out of nowhere and smashed into Milo. "FOOD FIGHT!" Melissa war cried as she and some other girls flung more food at them. Gulping, Milo turned to Bradley and nodded. "Well, they want a war!" The two fistbumped and went to countering the girls' attacks.

_If you won't fight, please just leave_

_**I will stay here by your side, I know it's frightening** _

_No one came or heard my call_

"Today's the Operation Day Milo, how are you feeling?" Melissa heartily spoke as she sat beside the hospital bed where Milo lay down in, waiting to be taken in for his surgical treatment. "How else would someone feel just minutes before getting his or her appendix out?" Milo flatly spoke as he fiddled with the paper bracelet around his wrist; clearly nervous for what's ahead. "Anything can happen Melissa, what if something goes wrong?" Milo looked fearful.

Melissa hugged her friend assuringly.

"It's a good thing it's your family doctor who's in charge of the treatment," She chuckled. "You'll be fine, after all, things hardly happen among an unconscious Murphy," She squeezed his hand. "If you want, I can be right here with your parents and sister when you need us till you get out of here. Deal?" Milo smiled at her thankfully. "I'd love that very much… thanks Melissa,"

_**To think that you might now leave but that, my friend, is why** _

_I'm so glad you took your fall_

_**I will spare your life always, and hold you tight and close** _

The sun was setting over Swamp City and Milo and Melissa were peacefully watching it from the top of a grassy hill. Melissa was happily leaning against her best friend as he held her close. "It's so beautiful when we watch it from here…" She spoke as she closed her eyes, enjoying the fresh air of evening. "It's just like before I moved to Swamp City from Danville. I watched the sunset with dad the eve before then… I hope I'll keep seeing sunsets with you Milo," She held his hand in hers. "You're irreplaceable. Not even Bradley can be as perfect as you," She smiled lovingly as Milo stroked her ginger hair and wrapped his arm around her; The two gazing once more upon the orange sun.

_Leave me be, say good bye_

_**We will be together here, until it's safe to go** _

_You can't help why must you try?_

"We'll be okay Melissa," Milo whispered as he remained keeping his arms wrapped around the near-frozen ginger head to keep giving whatever warmth he had to keep her alive. "They'll find us… W-We'll be home again! You'll see…" His eyes slowly closed as he let out frosted air as he breathed, his energy slowly wearing out from the cold of the snowstorm outside their treeroot shelter. As he kept conserving whatever little he had left, Melissa weakly opened her eyes in slits and huddled close with a small smile... several lights from torches shining on them as several voices hollered orders at each other.

_**I'll continue to reach out, I won't abandon you** _

_Why must you stay with me?_

_**DETERMINATION fuels me, to keep trying to save you** _

_Your battle's won, go with your family_

_**I will give you my mercy because it's clear to me** _

_I don't deserve your mercy_

_**FIGHTing won't solve anything, forgiveness isn't easy** _

_If you won't fight, please just leave_

_**I will stay here by your side, I know it's frightening** _

_No one came or heard my call_

_**To think that you may now leave but that, my friend, is why** _

_I'm so glad you took your fall_

Four years since their official bond started and now, thirteen-year old Milo and Melissa are in the same soccer field near Jefferson County Elementary School. Their new friend, Zack Underwood, came along and was in awe to be in the very place the two became best friends for good. "So this is the place?" Zack complimented as he admired the field. "Wow…This must be pretty nostalgic for you two huh?" Melissa and Milo nodded in response as Melissa pulled out a container of bubbles; the same brand she played with when she was nine.

Turning to Milo, she gave a smile and a raised brow. "Shall we do it again?" She gestured to the very spot they both used to sit on. Milo grinned and nodded. "Of course! Just like old times!" The two ran to the benches as Zack panted, trying to catch up. "Hey guys! Wait up!" He frantically called out as he followed the two.

_**I will spare your life always and hold you tight and close** _

_Forgive me stay with me_

_**We will be together here until it's safe to go** _

_You're the last light I'll see..._


End file.
